


Never Let Me Go

by ArrowOlicityLover



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Linstead - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowOlicityLover/pseuds/ArrowOlicityLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halstead has been kidnapped. Is he strong enough to survive his captor's torture long enough for the Intelligence Unit to find him? Or will he succumb to his own dreams, playing into his captor's hands perfectly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wasn't gonna release this quite yet, since I'm still working on "I've Got Everything But You" (which I promise I'm writing the next chapter for!!!), but the recent promo for the Chicago PD/SVU/Chicago Fire crossover has inspired me to unleash this. Especially Jay's "WHERE IS SHE?" line. Actually, that's why I'm putting this up now. Nothing like a bit of HalsteadRage to inspire me, lol.
> 
> This story came to me last week, after I saw the 100th episode of 'Hawaii Five-O'. So if you've seen that, this will make more sense faster than if you haven't. That was such a great episode, it had me thinking 'what would Jay be like in that position?'.
> 
> Hopefully you'll be able to keep up with the jumps in not only point of view, but time... and something else. Which will be explained soon. I just wanna keep it a secret for now.
> 
> AND IT'S A MULTI CHAPTER STORY TOO BTW.
> 
> Feel free to comment. I love reading feedback :)

_I open my eyes, blinded by the sunlight coming through the window. I lift my hand, shielding my eyes until they adjust to the light. The city skyline looks so stunning right now, backlit by the rising sun._

_“Well, helloooooo sleepyhead.”_

_I turn my head in her direction. She’s leaning against one side of the doorway into our bedroom, wearing a tight fitting singlet and undies._

_“The sun’s still low,” I reply softly._

_She crawls on top, straddling me as she rubs her hands slowly up and down my chest._

_“Last night was fun,” she says, sliding her hands up my chest to my collar bones as she lies down on me._

_I wrap my arms around her. “One of the best nights of my life.”_

_She raises an eyebrow. “ One?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“What’s the best moment of your life?”_

_“It’s a tie.”_

_“A tie?”_

_I smile. “Yes.”_

_“Between…”_

_I rub my left hand up and down her singlet. “The night I first met you.”_

_She smiles, and I see the love in her eyes. “Annndd…”_

_I tuck her hair behind her ear with my right hand, hooking strands round my fingers and leaving my hand entwined in her soft blonde locks. Then, with a big smile, I reply,_

_“The day I married you.”_

****

I cough, expelling the ice cold water from my mouth as I feel more of it all over my body. I open my eyes, sight blurry so I blink several times to clear it.

_Why does my mind feel so slow????_

_How did I get here?_

_WHERE IS ERIN?!_

I’m in a dark room, bar the bright light directly above me. I can sense the presence of someone off to my left, lingering in the shadows – no doubt the man who dumped the water over me. A figure – a _man_ – steps just into the light directly in front of me, just far enough so I can see him, his head bowed to hide his face in shadows.

I spit out more water.

“Let’s start again, Halstead.”

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Intelligence team begin investigating the case of Jay's disappearance, and Erin makes a big decision and a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really hope things are starting to make sense. There's a few timelines going on in this story, and I really hope they're coming through. If not, they're going to be come VERY clear next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Hey, Lindsay,” Roman says, stepping in front of me to block my way.

I give him a stern look.

“You sure you want to go in there?” He asks. “I mean… you out of all of us, was the closest to him. And it’s… its really bad in there.”

“Firstly, stop talking in the past tense about him. It makes it sound like he’s dead. And he’s _not_ ,” I reply. “And I can handle being in there.”

He stares at me for a minute. He sighs before nodding. He steps aside as he gestures with one hand for me to pass.

I step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder as I stop next to him. “Thank you,” I say. “For being concerned.”

He nods once. I pass him and duck under the police tape before turning the corner. I stop several steps from his front door, knocked breathless by the damage to the open door – it’s half off its hinges.

_This is just the start._

I slowly walk in, reminding myself that he’s still alive as I take in the scene. It’s a mess – furniture upturned, papers strewn all over the floor, personal items either smashed or damaged. It’s like a tornado struck.

I walk into the bedroom. It’s worse than the main room. And then I see it.

_NO!_

On the bed. Staining the sheets and pillows.

_I can’t breathe!!!!!_

“You let her in? WHY WOULD YOU LET HER IN?!” Ruzek’s voice comes from the hallway, distorted in my ears from my shock. “I told you _DON’T_ let her _IN_! Unless I was with her!”

Suddenly, my hearing pops back to normal – just in time too, for I hear Ruzek and Roman approaching the apartment. I quickly wipe away my tears – I can’t let them see my tears. I _have_ to stay strong.

“Hey,” Ruzek says softly, as he places a hand on my shoulder.

“Hey,” I reply, forcing a smile. “What do you know so far?”

“Forensics say there’s not enough blood to suggest he’s… uh…”

“You can say dead, Adam.”

He nods. “It’s just…” He rubs the back of his neck. “It feels weird.”

I nod. “I know.”

“So what happened?” Roman asks. “Is it a robbery that he interrupted when he got home? Or was it a targeted attack?”

“That’s what we’re trying to work out,” Ruzek replies.

“They must have been looking for something in particular,” I say, eyes drifting over the room. I avoid looking at the sheets. I _can’t_. “If they were after _just_ Jay, there’d be less… destruction.”

Ruzek frowns. “You don’t think he’d fight back?”

“I didn’t nor would I _ever_ say that,” I reply. “This,” I gesture at all of it. “This mess… it’s not just from a fight. They’ve _trashed_ the place – tossed _everything_ looking for something.”

“And the million dollar question is,” Ruzek replies. “What?”

I shrug.

****

I walk back into the lounge and cross to a set of shelves. Every object has been removed from the shelves, scattered on the floor. I crouch down and pick up one of the framed photos, which was lying face down. I flip it over – glass is cracked badly, but I can still see the photo that lies behind. It’s one of just the two of us, from one of our post-shift drinks at Molly’s – one arm round each other, smiling and laughing. But what I’d never seen before till now is the way that he’s looking at me rather than the camera – the love in his eyes. Love that has always been there. Always will.

I sigh, overwhelmed by emotions. I miss curling up in his arms, legs entwined as I fall asleep. Choosing to play it safe to keep my job while sacrificing us – that was a mistake. We _can_ have both. And if Voight has an issue, then I’ll talk to him.

I look at the photo again.

“I’m going to find you, Jay,” I whisper. “I promise.”

****


End file.
